the legend of Cortney 2: grossology style
by Guardian Dragon 2.0
Summary: Cortney the dragon and the gang have been given a mission to investigate the outskirts of the city but when a old friend comes to say hi what will happen to Cortney.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of Cortney 2 grossology style

Chapter 1: the job

"Whoho". Cortney screamed as she dive-bombed Ty ,"Cortney!" Ty yelled ."Sorry Ty, she said as she landed on the roof, your just such a good target" she laughed. Cortney took off she flew higher and higher until Abby and Ty looked like nothing but specs she stopped when she saw a figure in the distance. She started to go after it when Ty yelled, "yo Cort!," "huh" she said as her concentration was broken "we got a job to do" Abby yelled "alright coming down" Cortney said as she dive bombed Ty again "will you stop doing that" he said angrily, "nope" Cortney laughed as she landed in the grass. "All right you two" Abby said "we need to get to the G.A.G lab and the GRS1so we can go to the outskirts of the city" "why what's so gross about the outskirts of the city" asked Cortney "nothing" Ty said, "but the director said we need to take a look he said that something weird is going on". "Alright then lets go I need a change of scenery anyway" Cortney said happily as she ran "hey wait for us" Abby and Ty yelled as they ran Cortney thought about the figure she saw "who is he and is he tied in to all of this" she thought.

[A.N ] Sorry if the chapter is short don't worry the next one will be longer.


	2. Cortney's past

Chapter2: Cortney's past

They got to the outskirts of the city which was a abandoned factory "I don't like this place guys I am getting bad vibes from this place" Cortney said and Ty knew that when Cortney gets bad vibes dangers right around the corner. "Don't worry Cort Abby said reassuringly. Will be in and out before you know it" "this is it" Ty said the building was old and decay like, Cortney jumped in front of Abby and Ty motioning them to stop "what is it" Ty asked "shush" Cortney whispered as she put her paw over his mouth "I hear something, all check it out". As she peeked around the corner she saw a man about Ty`s age and height he had his back turned to her so she couldn't see his face, but she knew only one person who had spiky black hair and a black and red jumpsuit "no it can't be" she said before fear took its hold and she hid behind the corner she felt her heart pump until it felt like it was about to pop out of her chest she took one last look but he wasn't there "was it a mirage" she thought but it wasn't the man had picked her up by her horn so he could see her face, he smiled evilly his yellow eyes glistening in the moonlight "hello Cortney" he said his smile grew wider at the mention of her name "v-vanatis" she said shakily Vanatis laughed as he threw Cortney against the wall he summoned his keyblade and put it up against her throat and then aimed it at her heart she closed her eyes just when she thought it was over she heard something go off and Vanatis's scream she opened her eyes to see Vanatis trapped in goop and Ty having his goop shooter pointed at him "Ty" Cotney said "Cort you okay" he said "I am fine" she said Vanatis growled as he broke free "your mine dragon" he roared as he threw Ty into a wall "Ty no" she screamed Vanatis snickered Cortney growled and opened her mouth a green ball appeared and incased her fangs in green liquid he knew what she was going to do but before he could block she lunged at him and sank her fangs into his shoulder Vanatis cried out in pain as Cortney pumped as much venom as she could into his body before she could pump out any more Vanatis grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall her body burst into flames and did a corkscrew into his body as she landed on him he smirked "what are you smiling about" she roared Cortney gasped at her voice it sounded deep and demon like she looked at herself she saw a dark aura surrounding her before the darkness took over she used aura of light and the darkness was gone she looked at Vanatis as he said "looks like he was right you are connected to the darkness" "what do you mean he" Abby asked as she helped Ty up before Cortney let Vanatis go she whispered in his ear " if you lay one finger on Ty again I will kill you got it" Vanatis nodded in fear at what she said Cortney jumped of his chest and watched Vanatis run before she could see if Ty was okay she felt light headed and the last thing she heard was Abby and Ty say her name before everything went black.


	3. The darkness closes in

CHAPTER 3: THE DARKNESS CLOSES IN

[DISCLAIMER] I DONT OWN GROSSOLOGY JUST MY [O.C] CORTNEY

The room was pitch black making Cortney shiver, "where am I" she thought "Ty, Abby" no response "who's there" she said as she saw something move in the distance the creature growled as it stepped out of the shadows she gasped at what she saw it was a female dragon it looked just like Cortney but instead of the flying skull tattoo on her left wing it was a tattoo of a demon and instead of Ventis's keychain on her left middle horn was a blood stained chain that connected to the bottom horn and the dragon had yellow eyes instead of emerald green. Cortney took a step back as the dragon came closer, she turned and ran as she tried to find a way out but the room was to dark the other dragon growled as it cornered her but before it could pounce she heard a male voice call her name "wake up… Cort …wake up…".  
Cortney shot up and shakily looked around thinking she would see the evil dragon again until she recognized the room she smiled it was Ty's room " your awake" Ty said as he and Abby walked into the room "you gave us a quit a scare Cort" Abby said "sorry guys she said um look I need to go" "why you can't go after that guy again" Ty said worriedly "besides… um who is he again" Abby asked " his names Vanatis his an old enemy who killed some friends of mine a long time ago and I know his here to finish it, besides you saw what he's like I need to stop him before this gets way out of hand". she said before she took off " Cortney…" Ty started but she was gone before he could finish "we got to go after her now" Abby said they took off in the GRS1 and followed Cortney.

Cortney landed at the outskirts of the city in search of Vanatis she could feel something in her heart she knew that the darkness was closing in " I have to find him fast" she thought "so here we are just like old times" Vanatis said "its because of you there dead Vanatis and I swear when I get my claws on you I will strangle that scrawny neck of yours!" " o feisty aren't we and are you still mad about that Vanatis said as raised his hand don't worry you'll forget soon enough" Cortney grabbed her chest where her heart was "Ty… she whispered help.. Me" as she said those final words she felt the darkness take its hold.

[A.N] duh dun duh cliffhanger don't worry Cortney gets saved in the end and her secret will be reveled


	4. CORTNEY'S UNDIEING LOVE REVEILED

Chapter 4:Cortney's undying love reveled

"You see her anywhere Abby" asked Ty "no I got nothing you" Abby asked "what I think I see her" he landed the GRS1 and they ran to her but they stopped when they realized that Cortney looked different her black scales had a dark aura, the pink underbelly had turned black and to there shock her eyes where yellow she growled showing her fangs they took a step back as Ty said "Cortney its us Abby and Ty don't you remember us" "I don't think she will be remembering anything right now" Vanatis said evilly " you what did you to her" Abby said "o nothing really just awakened the eternal darkness that was in her heart Vanatis snickered now get rid of them I have somewhere to be" as Vanatis vanished Cortney smiled evilly as she lunged at Ty Ty grabbed an old pipe and blocked her Cortney snarled and growled at him as she tried to claw at him "get …off" Ty groaned as he threw Cortney off of him "Ty theirs something you need to know about Corteny" Abby said as she yelled over the chaos "now's not the time Abby" Ty said " but you need to know that Cortney has kept a secret that she's been meaning to tell you , about how she really feels" "you mean that.." Ty started before he thought "she feels the same way I do with her" Cortney lunged again this time Ty caught her and said " I love you to" Cortney had finally come back the memories of her and Ty and Abby flooding back to her "Ty… I" Cortney started before Ty put a finger over her lips and pulled her into a kiss they pulled apart and Cortney smiled "Ty you actually feel the same way" "of course I do" Ty answered you want me to show you again" "uh huh" she said "um over here big sister here Abby said come on love birds you two can do that back home" Cortney and Ty broke apart and Cortney blushed at the nickname "lets go Cort" Ty said they got to the GRS1 and took off, as Cortney laid in Ty's lap she couldn't help but smile.

A.N PLEASE REVEUW.


	5. a new beggining

Chapter 5: a new beginning

[A.N] HEY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'LL PUT CORTNEY'S TIMELINE ON MY HOME PAGE SO YOU CAN SEE HOW SHE CAME TO BE, ITS NOT UP YET BUT IM WORKING ON IT. ON WITH THE STORY

Ty and Cortney sat outside the house on the porch as they watched the sky "hey Ty" Cortney said "uh huh" Ty answered "you really feel the same way" she said "of course I do" he said "but what about niome" "o please I know that you where her all along" what but … how did you know" Cortney stammered Ty laughed at her reaction "I have my ways, you still want me to prove that I feel the same way" he asked "why not" Cortney said before they kissed.

The end

[A.N] sorry about the ending I didn't have room to put this on the last page, so I made a new chapter for the ending hope you liked it though.


End file.
